La Machine Infernale 2
by Mirliton
Summary: Tout va presque pour le mieux à Poudlard! Snape terrifie les élèves, les hérissons se coincent le museau dans les éprouvettes et la Machine à Café marche. Il ne manque qu'une Idée d'Albus pour bouleverser ce joyeux quotidien...
1. Prélude

**Disclaimer**: tout ou partie de ce qui suit est à Rowling, le hérisson vient de chez Franquin.

**Genre**: je persiste dans le délire déjanté. Ce n'est pas ma faute: l'usine à Idées d'Albus s'est remise en route, et Vector a repris du poil de la bête... Poudlariens, prenez garde! Et inutile de zieuter vers la Patagonie: plus de place là-bas...

**Avertissement:** ce petit délire est la suite de la _Machine Infernale_. Rassurez-vous: elle est bien morte... mais on retrouve ici qqes personnages de la 1ere histoire. Donc, si tu ne connais pas la 1ere partie, ô lecteur, tu va te sentir aussi perdu qu'une musaraigne dans un enclos de vélociraptors. Si tu tiens à continuer tout de même (en connaissance de cause: ne viens pas te plaindre si ta santé mentale en ressort quelque peu affectée), sache que:

- le sentimental (à ses heures, si si si) Severus Snape dorlote secrètement un petit hérisson nommé Quissifrott, héros imprévu du 1er volet,

- une étrange substance (identifiée comme étant un Blop) bloblotte dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Et accessoirement manifeste des intentions homicides,

- le professeur Vector, initialement spécialiste de l'Arythmancie, a montré un talent rare pour la Bêtise et les Catastrophes (s'attirant la haine de son collègue de Potions),

- le professeur d'Etudes Moldues, Oreste Smith, a préféré fuir les fous de Poudlard pour affronter des anthropophages pingouins à dents de sabre en Patagonie (tellement plus affectueux que les Serpentards); il s'est pris d'affection pour un pingouin nommé Hermione qu'il élève aux côtés de la médicomage Andromaque (aucun rapport avec une certaine pièce de Racine. Ou presque),

- Albus Dumbledore, pour le malheur de l'équipe professorale, a des Idées. Du genre de celles qui font tomber en panne la Machine à Café, et accessoirement menacent la survie du corps enseignant.

**Amateurs de délires:** allez donc jeter un coup d'œil à_** Jusqu'à ce que Mort s'ensuive,**_ de Srithanio. Vous ne serez pas déçus!

-

-

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

-

**Chapitre 1: Prélude.**

-

Harry avança une main prudente. L'Autre recula, méfiant. Ce n'était visiblement pas la bonne méthode. Ron tenta à son tour une approche précautionneuse : et au mouvement de recul de la créature s'ajouta un grognement hostile. Ron retira précipitamment ses doigts.

« C'est qu'il est féroce...

- Méfie-toi, un geste de travers et il pourrait réduire tes doigts en charpie : il paraît qu'il suit un traitement spécial pour renforcer les dents. »

Le grognement s'accentua et deux canines d'un blanc immaculé surgirent. Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'une couleur puisse avoir une forme, mais c'était bien le cas en l'occurrence : les dents étaient aiguisées et le blanc pointu, pointu, pointu.

« Et Neville m'a dit que Patil lui avait dit que les jumeaux disaient que le bruit courait que _(respiration)_ on l'a dressé spécialement pour l'attaque des élèves. »

Harry recula encore, sans honte : les héros qui n'ont pas peur ne sont pas courageux, juste inconscients.

« Ouais, c'est ça, et Luna l'a vu se transformer en Ronflack Dentu à la nouvelle lune, aussi. Bon, c'est vous qui avez voulu venir : soit vous faites des papouilles idiotes à cette bestiole pleine de puces en gâtifiant comme Hagrid devant un dragon, soit on s'en va : j'ai 2 livres à rendre à la Bibliothèque et mon devoir de Métamorphose à relire. »

Les garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil découragé : entre la bête qui grondait (avec maintenant des mouvements de mâchoire inquiétants) et Hermione commençant à brandir ses Livres, les voilà servis...

Harry soupira. Il avait demandé à ses amis de l'accompagner jusque dans les cachots pour guérir d'une récente phobie qu'il avait développée, sans savoir comment, à l'égard des dents et des objets pointus en général, c'était donc à lui de se lancer. S'obligeant à garder les yeux grands ouverts, il s'accroupit et, presque nez contre museau, gargouilla bravement :

« Petit petit petit ! »

Le grondement se fit rugissement (du moins pour l'oreille hypersensible et shootée à la trouillamine d'Harry) et...

« POTTERGRANGERWEASLEEEEEEY ! »

... il tomba les lunettes premières sur le dos de la Bête.

« Kesvousfichélààààà ? »

Snape n'attendit pas de réponse **(1)** pour se précipiter vers eux et accomplit l'exploit de les saisir tous les trois par une oreille. **(2)** Hermione se cramponnait désespérément à ses bouquins (qui mouraient d'envie de fuir, vu le mal qu'elle se donnait pour les retenir), Ron à son sandwich (dont les cornichons, eux, avaient déjà pris la poudre d'escampette), et Harry au sens commun, qu'il se sentait bien près de perdre, vu la situation.

« Et vous, Potter, immonde sadique, relâchez immédiatement ce pauvre animal ! »

D'où ils étaient, Ron et Hermione voyaient le ventre duveteux de la bestiole et quatre petites pattes gigotant frénétiquement. Le reste... Merlin, le reste était encastré dans le nez de Harry-le-phobique-des-piqûres. Snape arracha d'un coup sec la Bête. Sans plus attendre, Ron et Hermione empoignèrent un Harry au bord du délire, abandonnant respectivement un marque-page et une tranche de saucisson.

Snape ne leur jeta pas un regard, toute son attention concentrée sur le cher petit être tremblant : cet abruti de Potter avait cassé 5 piquants à son hérisson.

-

-.-.-.-.-

-

Quissifrott-le-hérisson-féroce (dont les dents pouvaient rivaliser, au moins, avec celles d'une souris) mordilla affectueusement la main de l'Homme en Noir. Les autres casse-pieds enfin partis (il s'était retenu de les dévorer tout crû : ce ne serait pas digne d'un hérisson bien éduqué **(3)**), il allait enfin profiter avec délectation de sa ration de cloportes pilés.

-

-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus posa délicatement sur son bureau le quadrumane débordant d'affection et d'appétit, puis il l'examina avec l'attention inquiète d'une maman Manticore : il ne semblait pas souffrir de la perte de ses piquants et trottinait déjà en direction d'une éprouvette pour pratiquer son activité préférée (« coince-museau », immédiatement suivie de « galopade effrénée à la poursuite d'un nez allongé de 15 cm de verre »). Il hésita : son hérisson était sans conteste très intelligent (forcément, avec un tel maître), mais ces derniers temps il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. S'il le laissait ici, il avait toutes les chances de le retrouver les 4 fers en l'air, pédalant dans les ennuis. S'il le prenait avec lui... ça allait encore jaser en salle des profs. Pas question non plus de l'enfermer en attendant son retour : le petit être avait de ces regards de reproche qui vous suivaient jusqu'à la tombe. Il se décida donc à le prendre dans sa poche, comptant sur sa réputation de Terreur des Cachots pour que personne ne le bouscule.

Si le professeur Snape n'avait nourri un tel sentimentalisme à l'égard de sa boule de piquants, la semaine eût été beaucoup plus tranquille.

-

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Notes **:

**(1)** La seule qui le satisferait, vu son expression, serait la mort subite et néanmoins douloureuse des 3 Gryffondors, et ces derniers ne semblaient pas disposés à lui faire ce plaisir. Les ingrats.

**(2)** Exploit, oui, comptez : 3 oreilles, 2 mains. Faut des doigts souples et musclés.

**(3)** Même éduqué par Severus Snape: non que ce dernier milite contre l'anéantissement de la population estudiantine, mais Albus n'appréciait pas les réductions d'effectifs inconsidérées: il se retrouvait alors avec des profs inemployés ce qui, Severus voulait bien l'admettre, faisait désordre.

-.-.-.-.-

-

_**C'est donc reparti pour un tour! Je ne vous promets pas une grande régularité pour les chapitres, 1 toutes les 3 semaines je pense.**_


	2. Accords et désaccords

**Disclaimer**: oh, tout est à Rowling: surprise!

**Avertissement**: la Raison n'a pas daigné s'inviter dans ce chapitre; tant pis pour elle.

**Excuses** (oups...): moui, finalement, même un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines, ça risque d'être dur... Pour compenser: 2 en 1 aujourd'hui (et une promesse de Gascon: je ferai plus vite la prochaine fois!) (mille excuses aux Gascons...)

**Précision** **pour la suite**: les canaris, étant très sensibles à la teneur en oxygène de l'air, étaient employés dans les mines pour détecter la présence de gaz explosifs; Quand le zoziau commençait à suffoquer, les mineurs faisaient vite demi-tour.

**Luna Soma**: merci beaucoup pour ta review, la suite est *enfin* là...

-

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Chapitre 2**

-

**Accords et désaccords**

**-**

**-.-.-**

**-**

Minerva MacGonagal se frotta les reins avec une grimace de douleur : deux semaines déjà qu'ils avaient nuitamment achevé le zombie herbu (et dentu, et griffu, et ventousu comme le rappelait la boiterie de Flitwick : la cochonnerie vorace lui avait salement amoché la jambe) qui tentait de pousser hors de la tombe de Betsabeth, mais le poids des sacs d'herbicides qu'ils avaient trimbalés lui pesait encore sur les articulations. Un bon quintal de matière horticide s'était avéré nécessaire pour venir à bout de l'Horreur Verte auto-bouturée.

Depuis, la Directrice de Gryffondor devait affronter quotidiennement :

- les protestations outragées de ses lombaires qui comprenaient mal la nécessité de se sacrifier un peu pour le bien commun – en fait, Minerva elle-même commençait à trouver ce concept très très abstrait et peu susceptible de la concerner, surtout depuis que les neurones d'Albus dansaient le fandango au lieu de diriger l'école

- le courageux sourire de Flitwick qui affirmait silencieusement que ce n'était pas grave, une jambe ça repoussait, même s'il en avait bien pour six mois à claudiquer en attendant que Pomfresh ajuste correctement la longueur

- l'humeur massacrante (souvent au sens propre) de Snape. C'est-à-dire : plus que de coutume. Tout de même, elle n'y pouvait rien si le hérisson (fort mignon, elle l'admettait sans retenue) de son collègue s'était écorché le museau en reniflant l'épineux cadavre de la Bouture. Du coup, même la vaillance gryffondorienne qui sommeillait encore en elle (mais façon Blanche-Neige **(1)**) rentrait les griffes et mettait en veilleuse tout ce qui s'apparenterait à une attitude suicidaire. C'est-à-dire :

parler à Severus Snape

sourire à Severus Snape

regarder Severus Snape

et les mauvais jours : se trouver dans la même pièce que Severus Snape.

Mais depuis trois jours, le Directeur de Serpentard semblait mettre de l'eau dans son arsenic **(2) **: certains signes ne trompaient pas. Le nombre d'élèves en pleur dans son sillage diminuait sensiblement, les points de Gryffondors frôlaient la valeur positive **(3) (4)**, l'ombre de Vector rampait à nouveau sur les murs **(5)** et surtout les elfes de maison se déplaçaient sans armure. Bref, dans une semaine ce cher Severus serait sans doute d'une humeur véritablement charmante **(6)**.

Minerva croisa mentalement quelques doigts pour qu'aucune catastrophe ne fasse rechuter son collègue d'ici-là. Et pour qu'aucune catastrophe ne survienne tout court. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la salle des profs : on pouvait toujours espérer.

L'emplacement de la Photocopieuse restait vacant : personne n'avait osé y placer de meuble (des fois que). Chourave avait bien tenté de combler le vide par un ficus (rigoureusement inoffensif, Minerva s'en était assurée) mais au bout de deux jours la malheureuse plante avait commencé à baver en glougloutant comme un dindon et le professeur de Botanique l'avait précipitamment rapatriée dans la serre n°3 : visiblement, une aura maléfique subsistait dans le coin **(7)**. Ce vide béant rappelait en permanence aux Poudlariens la fragilité de l'existence humaine : un _memento mori_ des plus efficaces, en somme.

Autre désagrément mineur : les cartes et photographies envoyées de Patagonie par Oreste Smith devenaient particulièrement intrusives. Et c'était Severus qui les accrochait au mur : dans ces conditions, difficile d'avoir son mot à dire sur la déco. La plupart représentait des pingouins à DDS de taille, âge et caractère divers (Hagrid s'extasiait en permanence sur les _fragiles_ animaux) ; dès qu'un sorcier passait à côté d'une photo (animée, comme il se doit) les _charmantes_ bestioles interrompaient leurs occupations (mâchouillage d'... objets non identifiables en général, sauf l'orteil visible sur l'une des images), sortaient leurs crocs et se jetaient contre le cadre avec force 'coin-coin !' affamés. Minerva ignorait comment ces images pouvaient produire un son, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait risqué un doigt sur le papier. Les affreux ne restaient calmes qu'en présence de Severus :

- soit ils avaient le respect de la main qui les avait épinglés au mur (peu probable : z'avaient bien l'air du genre à bouffer la main (et le bras, et le reste) qui les nourrissait)

- soit les images avaient un instinct de survie développé

- soit ils reconnaissaient l'un des leurs.

Allez savoir.

Minerva soupira : pour ce qu'elle en savait, dans les écoles moldues ce n'était pas rose non plus. Mais à ce point ?...

Un sifflement aigu la tira de ses sombres réflexions et une petite scène vint éclairer sa journée : Vector venait de mettre en branle la nouvelle Machine à Café.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Filius couvait des yeux sa théière : en ces temps troublés où la moindre idée albusienne et où l'humeur assassine de Severus pouvaient se révéler désastreuses **(8)**, le thé restait une valeur sûre. Et sans danger : la nouvelle pourvoyeuse de caféine s'était révélée plus que caractérielle. Ah, Vector s'en approchait. Peut-être que cette fois...

Voyons voyons. Le canari mettait une noise dans la fente. Le dernier à avoir essayé se l'était reçue en retour dans les... enfin, la pièce était ressortie pour le retour de monnaie, plus bas. A Très grande Vitesse. Un vrai programme anti-natalité à lui tout seul, cet engin.

_Schling schling gling gling_.

Ah, pas cette fois.

Vector, qui se protégeait des deux mains, soupira de soulagement.

2e étape : le choix du café. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bouton. La petite merveille technomagique devait sensément deviner les désirs du buveur, annoncer à l'écran le café préparé et fournir un breuvage adapté. Mais visiblement un engrenage fonctionnait mal ou alors la Machine avait quelques progrès à faire en matière de psychologie. La seule fois où Filius avait tenté de se passer de thé, l'écran avait affiché « Sale pervers ! » et il avait obtenu un plein gobelet de liquide glougloutant libidineusement. Il avait à peine eu le temps de l'enfermer dans un bocal avant qu'il ne … qu'il ne… il ne savait pas quoi ; mais sans doute pas un truc très catholique de la part d'un honnête café. Il avait attendu 2 jours que la Chose se calme avant de la jeter dans le lavabo. Et encore : certaines nuits, d'étranges gargouillis provenaient de sa salle de bain. Ca lui apprendrait à faire des infidélités à sa théière.

Le canari pressa précautionneusement le bouton.

_**Schllllllllllleeeeeuhhhhhh** Bleubleubleubleubleuh. _Bleuh. Bleuh_. **FFRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIITCHHH !!**_

Filius sourit tandis que Vector hurlait en secouant ses mains ébouillantées : l'engin était de mauvais poil.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Vector arrêta finalement de sautiller en invectivant l'immonde produit de la technologie moldue. Ce dernier éructa un dernier ricanement avant d'expulser un gobelet à moitié vide (de café) et à moitié plein (de café bouillant) sur la robe du sorcier. Il évita de justesse cette nouvelle source de brûlures et se résigna en maugréant à se rabattre sur la chicorée. Pour compléter ce tableau de cauchemar, il ne manquerait plus que...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Severus Snape entra. Bingo.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus entra dans la salle des profs d'un pas dosant soigneusement énervement, messages d'avertissement **(9)** et intentions homicides **(10)**. Il évalua rapidement la situation : Minerva se planquait derrière Sinistra en tâchant de rester à distance du mur tapissé de pingouins, Filius, à son habitude, lui souriait aimablement, et Vector se bagarrait avec la nouvelle Machine à Café.

A l'origine, Severus ne comptait passer que quelques secondes dans l'antre professorale pour récupérer un paquet de copies oublié (les pauvres se croyaient sauvées...), mais en fonction de ces nouveaux éléments il planifia différemment son prochain quart d'heure d'existence :

- pourrir un peu plus la vie de Minerva (les nouvelles photographies envoyées par Oreste Smith y contribueraient grandement, sans nul doute)

- profiter de la bonne humeur de Filius pour lui prendre quelques cookies

- profiter du spectacle de Vector tentant d'obtenir sa dose de caféine vespérale.

Un mouvement dans sa poche le tira de ses agréables réflexions : il y avait quelqu'un qui devait trouver le temps long.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Quissifrott était enfin venu à bout du mouchoir ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à pousser le rabat de la poche et... Pouf, un museau humide et deux yeux curieux sortirent de la poche de Severus Snape. Avant de les rentrer précipitamment : ah non, pas lui !!

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Albus Dumbledore remarqua une brusque tension à son entrée dans la Salle des profs. Il aurait même juré avoir lu de la peur dans le regard du hérisson de Severus. Il ne pouvait franchement leur en vouloir : d'après le rapport (incomplet, il en jurerait, notamment sur les morsures et l'amnésie présentées par Potter) de Minerva, sa dernière crise de manque avait eu des répercussions dramatiques : même les tableaux se vidaient à son approche. Il avait donc fait le plein de bonbons au citron pour éviter de renouveler l'expérience, et il faisait quelques efforts pour améliorer ses relations avec les profs. Surtout Severus : la nouvelle humeur du Maître de Potions se répandait dans le château comme une traînée de poudre (avec les briquet fourni), jusqu'au sablier de Gryffondor qui avait implosé suite à une trop grande perte de points.

Il espérait que sa nouvelle petite idée (sans danger selon Minerva elle-même) calmerait un peu les esprit. Il prit son meilleur regard de Directeur-attentif-au-bien-être-de-son-personnel **(11)** et claqua des doigts avec un sourire malicieux.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Severus resta un moment ébahi. Pour avoir malheureusement fréquenté supermarchés et ascenseurs moldus, il reconnut immédiatement l'agression sonore doucereuse dont étaient victimes ses neurones auditifs : une abominable musique d'ambiance. Le temps de se ressaisir, il marcha droit sur le responsable et, sans attendre que ce dernier lui propose un bonbon au citron, vida son sac.

Au bout de 2 minutes, il avait mis en fuite la totalité des mouches ; tous les profs se tenaient prudemment plaqués aux murs, et les pingouins à DDS observaient une stricte et judicieuse immobilité dans leurs cadres. Mais Albus, quoi que légèrement décoiffé par le souffle et les lunettes couvertes de buée, lui souriait toujours.

2 minutes 30... Même la Machine à café était dans ses petits gobelets, Vector pétrifié commençait à s'enfoncer dans le mur, la plupart des meubles opéraient une retraite maladroite vers les fenêtres, et Albus souriait toujours.

3 minutes. Vector avait complètement disparu. Une chaise sauta par la fenêtre, suivie d'une cuillère. Les pingouins se planquaient derrières les icebergs. Et... Severus dut reprendre son souffle.

Le Directeur bondit sur l'occasion.

« Mon très cher Severus _(le très cher sus-nommé, en pleine inspiration sifflante, manqua s'étouffer)_, je suis navré que cette petite musique ne vous agrée point. Votre hérisson, par contre… »

Severus remarqua alors le mouvement régulier en provenance de sa poche. Quissifrott, les yeux fermés de contentement,**(12)** marquait le rythme de la tête. S'il avait été humain, il aurait sans doute fredonné Poum poum Tchac poum Tchac

Avant que le directeur de Serpentard se remette de cette terrible révélation **(13)**, Albus lui saisit le bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, puisque cette musique d'ambiance vous déplaît, je n'aurai pas la cruaté de vous l'infliger. »

Et le Directeur partit, l'air pensif.

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-

Filius, posté près de la sortie (une lente progression au fil de la crise de rage snapienne lui avait quasiment permis d'atteindre la porte), l'entendit murmurer :

« Mais pour ce gentil hérisson, il faudrait bien trouver une idée… »

Albus. Idée. Filius, glacé, se demanda quand partait le prochain Portoloin pour la Patagonie.

-

-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Notes**.

**(1)** Encore une crétine qui a cru pouvoir améliorer la potion Sommeil sans Rêve avant d'obtenir son ASPIC.

**(2)** Celui qu'il destinait à son entourage, bien sûr. Oh, Minerva vous dirait que c'est une image. N'empêche que lorsque le Maître de Potions est d'une _certaine_ humeur, personne ne touche à un plat / breuvage qui ne sorte directement des cuisines de Poudlard. Et lorsque son humeur est _certaine_, un petit test s'impose avant toute ingestion, quelle que soit l'origine du plat.

**(3)** Quoi, les sabliers des Maisons ne descendent pas en-dessous de zéro ? C'est que vous ne savez pas de quoi est capable un Snape en colère.

**(4)** Elle n'était visiblement pas encore au courant pour la rencontre nez pottérien / piquants hérissonneux et de ses conséquences sur les points de Gryffondor, qui avait poussé le pauvre sablier au suicide (il y a des limites à ce que peut endurer un objet).

**(5)** Il devenait un canari idéal : à la fois signe d'une catastrophe imminente, et d'une humeur vivable de Snape.

**(6)**Tout étant relatif, bien entendu.

**(7)** Selon Trelawney, à la lune gibbeuse, du couloir on entendait des claquements suspects et des flash puissants se voyaient par le trou de la serrure. Mais vu que, selon la même source, on croisait aussi au même moment des manticores en tutu mauve et des acromentules roses, Minerva croyait moins à l'influence du calendrier lunaire qu'à celle des livraisons de Firewhiskey sur l'apparition de ces fantômes.

**(8)** Même s'il y avait participé avec enthousiasme et amusement, il gardait un souvenir mitigé de la reconstitution de Vector la quinzaine précédente _(voir le 1er volet…)_

**(9)** Du genre : m'emmerdez pas si vous tenez à votre café / théière / réputation / vie, voire les quatre à la fois.

**(10)** non que le Pr. Snape ait en permanence envie de tuer quelqu'un (quoique...), mais il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'une telle attitude réduisait considérablement les interactions sociales et ennuis subséquents.

**(11)** Celui face auquel même cette taupe décervelée de Trelawney commençait à paniquer.

**(12)** On vous l'a déjà dit quelque part : ce gentil hérisson a des goûts musicaux exécrables. Noboddy's perfect !

**(13)** Ne jamais, jamais négliger l'éducation musicale de ceux qui vous entourent. Sous peine de faire des boules Quiès vos meilleurs amies.


End file.
